Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style)
NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Busling (Moshi Monsters) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Satan (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) - Tosakatchi My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) - Busling Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:NelvanaandCartoonNewYorkFan91 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG